inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 006
This is the Inazuma Otoshi! (これがイナズマ としだ！, Kore ga Inazuma Otoshi da!) is the 6th episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary Everyone but Kabeyama is pumped up and ready for their big game against Nose. Kabeyama's fear of heights is getting in the way of the Inazuma Otoshi and without it all is lost. Will he get over it in time to save the day, or will his fear cause his team to lose? Plot The episode starts where Kabeyama and Gouenji practices their jumps to master Inazuma Otoshi. After Endou and Aki's observation, Kabeyama has problems with his landing yet Gouenji lands perfectly. Now, all they need to do is coordinate. After the first try, Kabeyama states that he is scared of heights which caused him to have problems with his landing. Aki suggests having him look at Gouenji so he wouldn't look down. Kabeyama gives another try but still looks down. Natsumi appears and assumes that the work she had gone through finding the secret manual was a waste of time. Endou argues that he has trust in Gouenji and Kabeyama that they will master Inazuma Otoshi and finds a special training that suits Kabeyama. After a series of trials, the team finally begins their usual practice except for Domon, who states that he'll take it easy for a bit since he is a newcomer. Gouenji and Kabeyama practice their coordination for Inazuma Otoshi but keeps failing since Kabeyama keeps looking down, causing Gouenji to lose balance. At the end of practice, Kabeyama walks to the Inazuma Tower Plaza where he sees Gouenji training with Endou. The next day, Raimon arrives at Nose Junior High and sees the three fans cheering for them: Saku and two of his friends. Kabeyama then got discouraged of how his brother was boasting of how Kabeyama's team had defeated Teikoku. The team went on the field and started the kickoff. Gouenji starts with Fire Tornado but the ball got stolen by Nose's captain, Torii Ryouta. That's when Raimon realized the opponent's jump power. Nose counterattacks and shoots with Condor Dive and Tarzan Kick. Endou uses Nekketsu Punch to deflect the ball. The ball goes to Someoka but Shishiou tackles him and gives him a leg injury. Therefore, Raimon switches Someoka to Domon then makes Kabeyama a forward. Kabeyama and Gouenji try Inazuma Otoshi but lost balance. The whistle blew and half time was up. Due to the strong attacks with no end, Endou ends up getting his hands sore but he still refuses to give up. The defenders know they can't let Endou protect the goal in his condition so they, too, help protect the goal from Nose's powerful shots. After a while, Kabeyama notices that his teammates are tired and exhausted but still won't give up so he decided to try Inazuma Otoshi again. This time Kabeyama turned his back towards the ground, whilst Gouenji steps on his belly and together, they scored a point with their own Inazuma Otoshi. The whistle blew and Raimon wins 1-0. The episode ends with Teikoku's commander talking in the phone. Hissatsu used * (Debut) * (Debut) * * (Debut) * (Debut) * ﻿ (Debut) * (Debut) * * (Debut) Debut Characters *'Kabeyama Saku' Teams *'Nose' Proverb Mamoru There's no such thing as pointless effort! Your hard work will surely bring results. Trivia Error *During one of the scenes of this episode, Hebimaru's shirt is colored blue instead of green. Navigation